


Crimson eye and pack mother

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	Crimson eye and pack mother

Kurenai smiles,circling the ring with tsume who looked ready,fixes her attire ready before slowly approaching tsume and tsume charges as both women lock up,kurenai applies a arm wrench,yanking on the arm,slowly putting tsume on one knee,kurenai tries to take this to a slow pace technical match,trying to systematically take away the energy from tsume before applying one of her submission holds.

Tsume tries moving away only for kurenai to getsbon top of her,wrenching the arm, tsume growled andand pushes her off,as both women got up,kurenai studies tsume and slowly locks up,tsume sporting some leggings and a sports bra,showing off her muscles, tsume uses her speed and technical power.

Tsume moves around with a go behind waistlock,squeezing kurenia before she lifts her off her feet and slams her on the mat with a take down,kurenai shakes bit ,trying to move away but only drags tsume with her.

"Here I tought you were all body and good looks and no endurance,this should be fun."tsume smiled and gets up,lifting kurenai up. Slams her down with a Fishermen suplex bridge,smirking at her prey.

Counting,kurenai kicked out at one and tsume applies a headlock,wrenching the head and neck,tsume increases the pain with a few knee drives through the top of kurenai's head.

Tsume growled like a wolf before squeezing kurenai more unti kurenai slips away from the hound's grip and applies a grounded hammerlock,.

Tsume chuckled."Alright,alright,not bad,if that's how you want to play it." Tsume trips kurenai bon her back and applies a leg lock,wrenching on the leg driving her elbow deep in the left leg,kurenai refuses to tap but hisses ,she tries grabbing tsume only for to brush her off,kurenai attempts to do it again but tsume pushes her away again,kurenai decided to pull tsume's hair as she wraps her right leg around the front of the neck and the grip of tsume loosen.

'Damn.'tsume tought ad kurenai wrapped her legs around her neck,tsume growls slowly like a hound,f kipping up and as kurenai got up tsume applies an arm wringer, kurenai trips tsume on her back,free from her grip,kurenai glios over her and gets on her hands and knees and slowly applies a ground dragon sleeper,Kurenai hisses like a cat in tsume's ear.

Tsume growled again,struggling to get out,her should was on the mat as the ref count but tsume got her should up at two,kurenai smiled and chuckled to herself.

'Cocky,arrogant,feisty,rugged,and quick to anger,that's tsume alright ,first two is an advantage for me,but the last one is all but a wild card,an advantage and a disadvantage."kurenai tought,she notice tsume using her speed to go to the ropes, moving her and kurenai to the ropes and places a foot on the ropes,kurenai moves away and gets up with a clean break.

Kurenai goes to her corner smiling,tusme kips up,turning around with a arrogant grin on her face,she stretches her shoulders and pulls on the ropes a bit before waiting patiently for the next move.

Kurenai fixes herself doing the same,the crimson eyes stare down with the slit eyes.


End file.
